To late to apologise
by songs4mylove
Summary: TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE BY ONE REPULBIC. Kurt walks in on Blaine in bed with Sebastian and the title says it all. No glee club in this but please read and review


**A/N TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE BY ONE REPULBIC PLAYED IN THE BACKGROUND**

**I'm Holding On Your Rope,**  
><strong>Got Me Ten Feet Off The Ground<strong>  
><strong>I'm Hearing What You Say But I Just Can't Make A Sound<strong>  
><strong>You Tell Me That You Need Me<strong>  
><strong>Then You Go And Cut Me Down, But Wait<strong>  
><strong>You Tell Me That You're Sorry<strong>  
><strong>Didn't Think I'd Turn Around, And Say...<strong>

**It's Too Late To Apologize, It's Too Late**  
><strong>I Said It's Too Late To Apologize, It's Too Late<strong>

Kurt went down to his room one night. He was beyond pissed because Blaine, his boyfriend for almost ten months cheated on him. It all started when he showed up at his house earlier that night. Blaine told him about the spare key that was under the mat so he got it and let himself in. He walked up the stairs to Blaine's room but stops when he hears moaning coming from inside. He reached out for the door knob and paused. He closed his eyes and turned it. When the door was all the way open Kurt froze. There, under the covers was Blaine and Sebastian. Kurt's hand flew up to his mouth but not before a little squeak escaped.

Blaine looked up from the bed and stopped moving. "Kurt?"

Kurt turned and fled the room.

Blaine got up from the bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and went after him. "Kurt wait!"

Kurt reached out for the door but as he opened it Blaine shut it back. "Leave me alone."

Blaine grabbed his arm. "Kurt wait I'm sorry."

Kurt pushed him away from him. "I find you in bed with Sebastian and all you have to say is you're sorry."

Blaine groaned "It just happened Kurt and it didn't mean anything but you're everything to me."

"Don't give me that crap because if you did we weren't be here right now. I can't believe after everything we've been through you'd do this to me and with Sebastian of all people. I guess you've forgotten about the fact that he put you in the hospital and who was there for you when he did huh me."

"Kurt you're overacting." Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "No" He slapped Blaine across the face. "That's overacting." He pushed pass Blaine and left the house.

Blaine yelled after him but Kurt didn't stop. He closed the door and turned to face Sebastian. "I think you should go."

"Why?" Sebastian said walking up to him. "You know that you loved every bit of it." He started kissing Blaine on the neck. His left hand sliding down Blaine's body. "You love how I can make you feel." He stopped at the top of his boxers and pulled back. "You love the way you feel inside me."

"Yeah I do" Blaine pushed Sebastian away from him. "But I love him more." He opened his door. "Now get the hell out of my house."

Sebastian sighed "Why are you denying what you want Blaine?"

Blaine grabbed Sebastian by the arm, pulled him toward the door and pushed him out. "I said get out!"

"But my clothes?" Sebastian shrieked.

"Freeze and see if I care!" Blaine yelled and shut the door.

**I'd Take Another Chance, Take A Fall**  
><strong>Take A Shot For You<strong>  
><strong>And I Need You Like A Heart Needs A Beat<strong>  
><strong>But It's Nothing New - Yeah Yeah<strong>  
><strong>I Loved You With A Fire Red-<strong>  
><strong>Now It's Turning Blue, And You Say...<strong>  
><strong>"Sorry" Like The Angel Heaven Let Me Think Was You<strong>  
><strong>But I'm Afraid...<strong>

**It's Too Late To Apologize, It's Too Late**  
><strong>I Said It's Too Late To Apologize, It's Too Late<strong>

Kurt walked the halls with his head down. After last night he didn't want to do anything but he didn't want his father to know what happened so he left. He walked up to his locker and opened it. He starts to get his books out but stops when he sees Blaine walking his way and he just looks at him.

Blaine stopped in front of Kurt. "Hey Kurt."

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry about last night." Blain said.

Kurt shrugged "I don't get Blaine you say that you love me and you need me but then you do that. You tell me that you need me then you let me down so why is that. Do you just not love me anymore?"

Blaine sighed "It's not that Kurt I love you more than anything it's just-"

"I have a body like a girl right. He's more fit and plus he'll put out for you when I won't." Kurt said looking down.

"Kurt this has nothing to do with the way you look or the fact that we've been together for about nine months and we never had sex."

"It has everything to do with that!" Kurt yelled "But you know what you can have him because we're done." Kurt slammed his locker shut then walked off.

"Kurt I'm sorry." Blaine yelled.

"It's too late to apologies now." Kurt yelled back still walking.

**It's Too Late To Apologize, It's Too Late**  
><strong>I Said It's Too Late To Apologize, It's Too Late<strong>  
><strong>It's Too Late To Apologize, Yeah<strong>  
><strong>I Said It's Too Late To Apologize, Yeah-<strong>  
><strong>I'm Holding On Your Rope, Got Me Ten Feet Off The Ground...<strong>

Finn walked into his stepbrother room down in the basement and pushed stop on the radio. "Hey Kurt, how are you holding up?"

"My boyfriend for nine months cheated on me with the same boy who put him in the hospital. How do you think I feel?" Kurt said turning away from Finn from the bed.

Finn sat next to him. "I know I you feel. It was hard for me when Quinn did it and then Rachel. Both of them cheated on me with that big mouth kid who thinks' he all that."

"But he told me that he loved me so why would he do this to me." Kurt sat up and looked down at his hands. "Do you think he cheated on me with Sebastian because I wouldn't have sex with him?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Kurt not all guys are like that."

"You are." Kurt said raising his voice.

"I am not." Finn said defending himself.

"Then why did you sleep with Santana. Was it because Rachel wouldn't put out with you?" Kurt said.

Finn stood up "That has nothing to do with this. I'm trying to be a good brother and help you through this but if you just going to-"

"I'm sorry." Kurt quickly said. "I just really upset right now but I shouldn't take it out on you when you didn't do anything. I need him Finn; he's the only guy I ever thought I could be with. Even though he did what he did I still love him but I don't want anything to do with him."

"Blaine is an ass Kurt and don't worry you're going to find someone 100 times better than him." Finn smiled "And I'll be here for you if you ever need someone to talk to."

Kurt smiled "Thanks Finn."

"You're going to be okay Kurt, I know it." Finn said

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **


End file.
